era_of_infinityfandomcom-20200214-history
Thanatos Allan Triggersmith
The History of 'Allan' https://docs.google.com/document/d/1VEKC3B4tnqrjFQA76Bs2Jq91BXySwh2O9ybNFnQNee8/edit?usp=sharing Allan's Personal Gear * Infantry Carry Satchel ** Inside is extra ammo for his weapons, cleaning equipment for his weapons, some basic survival gear such as matches, tins and rope. ** Strapped to the side of the satchel is a field jacket for cold weather conditions. *** Ammunition in Satchel **** 60 Rounds of .357 Ammo **** 100 Rounds of 5.7x28mm Ammo **** 30 Rounds of Rsh-12 Amm * Ammunition Pouch Belt - Left Hip ** Three 20 Round Magazines of 5.7x28mm ** Four 6 Round .357 Quick-Clips * Rsh-12 Bandoleer Chest ** Holster for Rsh-12 ** 15 Rounds of Ammunition for Rsh-12 Allan's Weaponry * Rsh-12 holster on bandoleer across Allan's chest. ** A Five Round double action revolver, chambered in a peculiarly large cartridge of 12.7x55mm. It's intended purpose is for breaching locked steel doors and disabling vehicle engines, capable of firing both super and subsonic rounds depending on the internal core of the bullet. It's stopping power is rather amazing, but it's heavy recoil and limited capacity makes it somewhat impractical to use in general combat. * 20R 5.7x28mm Allan's Right Hip ** A much more practical short to mid-range weapon, the 20R is designed for use in combat situations with enemies in no to light armor. In contrast to firing such a small round, the weapon has an unusually loud report and large muzzle flash. This weapon was distributed to all ranks of the Smithhart Militia because of its high carry capacity. * .357 Revolver Allan's Left Boot ** A Smithhart Officer's sidearm: distributed not only for their mark of distinguishment among ranks but also as a reliable and powerful handgun useful in short to lower-mid-range combat. * Vanta Black Saber and Allan's hand or tied at his belt, just in front of his ammo pouch. ** Found on the orbiting space station in the Craft World Alpha system, this blade is rather unique in that it is made of an extreamly unusual material that seems to draw in light itself. The blade itself is warm to the touch once it's been in light for a long period of time. The material also seems to be quite strong, but there are very little notes on its use in combat, as it was simply developed as a proving technique in the practical uses of the Vanta Black material. ** A note was found on a PDA Terminal about the saber, stating: "It is rather daft to assume it is possible with a sword, but being used as plate armor of similar thickness it could be entirely able to absorb medium wattage las-shots. But, as the saber was only made to test its malleability and its strength on thin axis, I'd doubt it being practical in a battle. No less, it is a rather fantastical idea." * Serrated Survival Knife Allan's Right Boot ** Standard issue to all troops of the Smithhart Militia, a nearly 5 inch blade with base half of the blade cast with serrations. * Dirk of Allan's Back in sheath ** A personal heirloom of Allan's, its sports a large, thin and sharp 8 inch blade with a stout spike on the pommel, the hilt bound in dark brown leather.